Meet me by the greenhouse at midnight in the snow
by DragonBoiRoxMyWorld
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. Basically a D/G story but not so luvvie duvvie. Prepare for strong language and violence. Hee hee.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I think everybody knows that the characters belong to J.K Rowling. I've just decided to manipulate and twist them a bit!! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Sorry I can't think what just came over me!

I don't know if this idea will work! Here it goes.

CHAPTER 1

It was cold. It had never been this cold before. Classes were cancelled and owls froze mid air delivering thermo underwear to the pupils at Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Madame Pomfrey – the school matron – was rushed off her feet with all the sick pupils, and frozen owls she had to care for. Pupils were asked to keep to their dormitory common rooms, as Argus Filch had gone out into the snow and he had not returned yet. There was no uproar yet, but people were on their guard.

The only soul to be seen roaming the Hogwarts grounds was a 16-year-old redhead from Gryffindor. She walked silently and effortlessly across the snow. Her tiny feet making hardly any imprints in the snow. Her black cloak billowed out around her, surrounding her and making her look like a black widow spider. Her usually pale face was flushed and her freckles stood out even more. Suddenly a shiver ran all the way up her spine. She shook her shoulders for a minute, looked around her and carried on walking.

Eventually she reached her favourite place. It was an old greenhouse, no longer used. It was tiny, only big enough to fit 10, maybe 12 people in. The windows were dirty, there were dead plants lining the floor and the walls, and a trap door. She'd longed to see what was behind the trap door for ages. But there was a lock on it, and no spell would break through it. It wasn't a muggle lock. Magically she conjured up a fire and placed it in the centre of the greenhouse. Then she sat down, cross legged on the floor. 

Then she heard it, _scratch…scratch…shuffle…scratch…thud…scratch…_

Her heart flipped over and her eyes bulged. It was coming from the trap door! There was someone trapped on the other side of it. Then footsteps met the shuffling creature. They were cold, harsh, heavy footsteps. They met the shuffling creature at the trap door. Mumbling. Then-

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_**" The girl jumped, her eyes even wider, staring pointedly at the trap door. Then there was the sound of something, like a big bag of potatoes, being pulled away from the trap door. Then silence. 

The girl began breathing heavily. Her mouth open in fear and her hands gripping the ground. Then more footsteps. A door opened and-

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here, Ginny Weasley?"

Hee, hee, hee!!!

::Sk8trGurl laughs endlessly at you. Then realises she has eaten too much sugar and falls asleep::

PLEASE REVIEW, and questions email me at Sk8trBoiRox@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K Rowling owns it all, I'm just a mere fan. Yeah.

Yeah. Chapter 2 coming up. Yeah.

CHAPTER 2

**_"Well, well, well. What are you doing here Ginny Weasley?"_******

"I was just about to ask you that same question" she replied brusquely. "Oh, come, come Miss Weasley. No time for harsh words," replied the boy who was standing in the doorway. He was around six foot tall. Sharp features and silver blond hair. His eyes showed no emotion, none except malevolence. He smirked slightly and as he did so one eyebrow went up. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny spat. 

"I've as much right to be here as you do. You shouldn't even be here," Malfoy replied, his eyes gleaming, his smirk growing wider and wider.

Ginny frowned and drawing out her wand cried,

"_Disinable_!" The blond boy, quick as silver whipped out his wand and gave it a quick swish and reflected the spell out of the door. Ginny scowled, _nothing I ever do works, _she thought. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps and raised voices, and the stern voice of Professor McGonagall rang out.

"If I find any students out of their dorms I will have them in detention until they leave in the 7th Year!" 

The two in the greenhouse drew breath suddenly.

"Quick," Draco said.

"What?" 

"Come with me,"

"There's no where to go! We're trapped!"

"I don't know about you, but I don't fancy having detention until I leave this school. Look, we'll go down there!" Draco was pointing at the trap door.

"You can't it's locked, no spell will break through it,"

"No spell done by you." Draco pulled his wand back out, whispered some words under his breath and tapped the lock four times. Suddenly it glowed bright red and sprung open. Draco grabbed Ginn'y hand.

"Come on!" he whispered pulling her down into the waves of darkness. There was a steep floor leading down into a long corridor. Draco and Ginny sat hunched at the foot of the slope. The trap door had slammed shut. Then they heard footsteps above them as the teachers entered the greenhouse. "There's been signs of a magic grown fire here. I bet Mr Malfoy has been here," Professor McGonagall could be heard saying. "I'm hurt. Why do they assume me?" Draco cried. But Ginny could detect the sarcasm in his voice. The adults above them slowly left until it was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the two trapped in the darkness. "You know, you're quite something when it comes to magic," Ginny forced herself to remark. "Thank you Weasley. I'll remember that the next time you or your brother try to put down my family. "I-…Well…-I know…that- um…" Ginny spluttered. "Don't worry. I know how you feel," Draco turned sharply, "it's not nice to be an outsider," "You don't half chat a lot of shit don't you!" Ginny giggled. "I'm not chatting shit Weasley. It's true. I'm not like my dad! I just defend myself, that's all," Draco turned back to the trap door and took out his wand. Ginny sat thinking about his last sentence. "I suppose Ron and Harry are a bit arse wiping most of the time," she said. "Most?" Replied Draco. His voice was muffled and distant. Just then a rat squeaked and ran passed her. Ginny jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling, causing her to flump back down to the ground, in a puddle. "My new robes," Ginny cried, "I got these from Hermione for my birthday," 

"Ha. Shame!" Draco laughed. Ginny scowled and sat up, only to find herself looking eye to eye with the rat that had scuttled passed her. Quickly she scrambled up the slope. "Are you not finished yet? I need to dry off!" 

"Nearly. You're a witch aren't you? Use magic?" Draco patronised her. Ginny performed a simple drying spell and her robes were dry again. She heard Draco tap his wand four times on the trap door. 

"Shit,"

"What?" she asked.

"Fuck!" 

"What is it?"

"I can't open the fucking trap door!" Draco cried, flinging his wand at the wall.

"And there's me saying you were quite nifty with a wand!" Ginny laughed.

Then they heard the footsteps, coming towards them. They were cold, and harsh, and heavy….

HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE


End file.
